Kisanaru forbidden love
by peanutbutterapplesmack
Summary: how can two enemies be in love?


He walked softly through the dense underbrush, careful not to make any noise revealing his secret rendezvous. 18 years of ninja training certainly did give him a leg up on this one are of expertise, and it was a good thing to. If anyone knew who he was meeting, the result would be horrendous.

Upon reaching a small cabin, naruto tapped the door, a few times. Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, re-appearing at the back door. This time when he knocked, he was greeted with the warm embrace of his lover.

"Does anyone know you left?" the deep baritone vibrating off the spine of the younger.

"Nope, how about you. Did the warden give you a short leave?"

Chuckling at the crack made with the nickname he gave his boss, Kisame intertwined his arms with Naruto's waist, holding tight.

He began to nibble on his neck, while the kyubbi kid closed his eyes and enjoyed the assault. The ex-mist nin slowly began sliding his huge hands down the slender frame when he was stopped by the blonde's own smaller ones.

"Kisame, um...shouldn't we move..you know...inside?" The shark nin froze, then grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, i guess your right."

Picking him up bridal style, he pulled the door closed with his foot. But he couldn't wait, he threw naruto onto the couch in the conjoined kitchen, dining, and living room. The akatsuki member jumped onto the smaller man, continuing his attack on his neck, leaving love bites and kisses. He nibbled on one spot causing the fox nin's back to arch and a moan to finally escape his lips.

Smirking, the mist nin slammed his lips onto the pink ones below him. Biting naruto's lower lip, begging for entrance. Entrance he was willingly given, as the battle of tongues began. The leaf ninja suckled the larger mans muscle,tangling his fingers with the blue hair above him.

"Mmmm, kisame!" he mumbled, rocking his hips a little, earning a low groan from kisame. His large hands slipped inside the others orange pants, brushing his naked member.

"No underwear?" whispered kisame, as he traced his tongue on the shell of naruto's ear. "Your a naughty, naughty boy!" he added, slipping the obnoxious orange pants off and groping the already hardened length. He rubbed it a little, relishing every gasp and moan.

Naruto on the other hand was squirming under his touch, not wanting to be teased. So when the the shark nin looked up at him, he put on a big pout, half lidded eyes, and with the blush forming on his cheeks, kisame snapped.

He picked the other up and pulled his hips to his face and swallowed his shaft. The leaf ninja screamed, bucking his hips, as kisame scraped his teeth slightly, bobbing his head. He

reached the head and toyed a little with the slit, the moans and screams increasing.

"Kisame! I-i'm...so...c-close!"

The ex mist-nin sucked harder, massaging the sac while naruto pulled at his dark blue hair.

"Oh!Oh God yes!" the kuybbi host yelled, arching his back, and releasing his seed.

Panting, the leaf ninja wiped a little sweat from his forehead, then he stopped, frozen. Kisame was probing his tight hole with his tongue.

"Ooooh! Oh, kisame!" he moaned thrashing his head to the side as the tongue slid inside his orifice rubbing the walls. Naruto squirmed, panting harder.

"Mmmm!" He bit his lips, trying to hold back his noises. The shark man pulled out a little to nibble at the rim, then thrust his tongue back in swirling it.

"Oh, God, Kisame!" He gasped, "I think i'm gonna-!"

The blue haired man pulled his muscle out, and replaced it with a much larger part of his body. He pushed in slowly, wincing at the cries of pain coming from the one under him.

"Shhh, just give it a sec," he whispered, keeping as still as possible to hold the pain down to a minimum. After a minute or two, naruto wiggled a little, asking the larger man to move. He

threw one leg over his shoulder, holding the other firmly around his thick waist, and thrust

into the younger. He slammed into him, trying out different angles to find that one special spot that would make him see spots.

"Oh! Right there! Oh, kisame! Right there!"

And kisame continued brushing the fox-nin's prostate. The blonde's back arched and his screams rang through the small cabin. The ex mist-nin leaned forward and kissed the man below him, trying to keep the noise down so not to be found.

Then, with a final, muffled yell, naruto's hot seed shot out and covered kisame's chest. And with a final roar, the shark nin released into his tight little uke.

A few moments later, when they both calmed down, naruto leaned over.

"When can we stop sneaking around to see each other?"

Sighing, kisame pulled him into his lap and cradled him a little. "I don't know. Not any time soon."

Nodding, the leaf ninja snuggled down and fell asleep on his sticky blue chest. 'When can we stop sneaking?' kisame asked himself, then gently laid on the couch and fell asleep.


End file.
